Mally in Wonderland
by Wallflower14
Summary: This is the story of how the Dormouse came to wonderland and how she met the Hatter and Hare. Please read and review?
1. Down the RabbitHole

Down the Rabbit-hole

"Come on, Mally! Step lively," the young mouse told his little sister as he was pulling her towards the gaping rabbit hole. She strongly resisted.

"I don't want to," she whispered. "I might fall in!"

Her brother continued to drag her until they were about a foot from the hole- A mere pace for humans, but a safe distance for a pair of dormice.

"You're not a scaredy mouse, are you, Mally?" he taunted her.

She shook her head.

"Then I dare you to go to the entrance and touch it."

She whimpered. "But-but…"

"I double dare you," he pushed.

She batted her big, brown eyes at him, most pitiful, but as she could see he wasn't relenting, she inched toward the gaping hole. When she was just a few inches from it, she turned to see if he was satisfied, but he held up his paw and edged her on. Mally slowly began to tiptoe towards the entrance, and when she was so close to it that if she went a step more she would fall in, she again looked at her big brother. The last thing she saw before slipping into the abyss was the look of horror on Markum's face.

Down, down, down. The blackness seemed to go on forever until it suddenly lightened and Mally saw around her as she continued to fall all sorts of things- cupboards, wardrobes and books, oh, hundreds, thousands of books.

Quick as a wink, the fall ended, and Mally struck the floor with such force that it knocked to wind out of her. Once she regained steady breathing, she stood up and took in her surroundings- she was in a room, with no walls, or even a floor- instead; on all sides there were doors. Doors on the ceiling ("I must have fell through one!" Mally thought to herself) doors on the floor, and doors instead of walls. None were open. She automatically ruled out opening some, as she was about the size of many of the doorknobs. She paced around the doors, looking up at them and pondering how she would get out, when she came to a little door, about a foot high. She stood on her tippy toes and tried the door- to her delight, it wasn't locked. Out she tumbled into a grassy field.


	2. The Garden of Talking Flowers

The Garden of Talking Flowers

Mally took in the meadow. It was strange and oddly colored- the sky was a cornflower blue and the grass a cool green, but the sun (or suns, as there were three of them) was pink and the coloring was lacking in gold.

She shuddered. "Where am I?" A normal dormouse would dig herself a small hole, curl up, and go to sleep, but Mally being the adventurous type, set out to find some answers. Before long, she came to a little flower patch full of pansies. She was quite shocked when a small pansy said, "Good day, mam."

Mally turned and faced the pansy. "Oh! I've never seen a pansy talk before."

A yellow pansy to her right looked her up and down and replied, quite snootily, "Well, heavens knows where you came from, where the pansies just sit around mute."

Another brightly colored pansy chimed in. "Oh, yeah! Goodness gracious, she isn't even wearing any clothes!"

Mally looked at herself. She found it quite absurd that a dormouse should be wearing clothing. The pansies pealed in laughter. Mally faced the pansy who had first addressed her. "Please, miss, will you tell me how to get-" she paused, for she did not know exactly where she wanted to go. The pansy replied all the same.

"If you be wanting to get somewhere, then you shouldn't go nowhere, which rules out anywhere, but if you be wanting to go somewhere or anywhere or nowhere, then she should check the tree. It's just a bit further down the path."

Her words confused Mally. But all the same, she bid her thanks to the kind pansy and scampered along the path. She was quite glad to be rid of the pansies- they were rather vain. Just as the kind pansy said, she came to a tree, which she was convinced was the right one. It was a dead, hollow oak, with a rather blue tinge, and it had little signs pointing in all directions. Some read: A little short of far away, anywhere farther than nowhere, here and there, and the like. Mally's drowsiness was kicking in, and she started to despair. "Where should I go?" she pondered out loud.


	3. Cheshire, Hatter, Hare, and Treacle

Just like that, a strange glimmer appeared at the top of the tree. It slowly grew into a sparkling white, levitating grin, The whole apparition became clear slowly, bright stripes, a long tail, and the supernaturally large grin.

"CAAAAAAAAAAT!" she shrieked, and bolted in a direction between somewhere and nowhere.

Her adrenaline was pumping and she could see a little house in the distance as she quickly approached. As she neared it, she found that the inhabitants were having tea on the porch. The was a portyl man with a wild nest of hair (a felt top hat was perched on it) and then a tall, grey hare (wearing a suit! "How curious," Mally thought) with long, wiry ears. When Mally approached, they twitched uncontrollably.

"Hatter!" the hare exclaimed. "I do believe we have company!"

As Mally walked through the little yellow gate, they hare was proven to be quite right. The hatter and the hare welcomed her quite nicely.

"Hello, my dear fellow!" the hatter called to the mouse. "Come and have some tea!" Some tea sounded rather good, so the dormouse hipped on the table and approached the hatter and hare.

"Tell me, dear mouse, what your name is?" the hatter inquired.

"Mally. I'm a dormouse. And I'm not from around here."

"Obviously not! You're not even wearing any clothes!" the hare exclaimed, laughing hysterically.

"Well, we shall fix her right up," the Hatter said, and set to work cutting a frock from the tablecloth edge. When he was finished, he slipped it on Mally and smiled proudly.

"His main work it with hats," the hare explained, "but he's quite good at clothes, too."

Hatter sat up bolt right. "How rude! We haven't even introduced ourselves, Hare!" He was clearly appalled at himself.

"This is Hatter," the Hare said, gesturing to the man. "Once upon a time, when he was just a young hatter, he cleaned a new hat with a new brand of cleaning fluid, and the fumes drove him quite mad."

Hatter nodded fervently. "Quite true! Never Madder!" He continued on to introduce Hare. "This is Hare. He's just plain mad, and deliriously confused."

"And it isn't even March yet!" Hare quipped.

"Nice to meet you," Mally said with a yawn.

"So, dear Mally, since you came to somewhere between somewhere and nowhere, is it wrong to assume that you came from anywhere?" Hatter asked.

"No, I'm quite sure she lived in nowhere," Hare objected.

"Actually," Mally pouted, "I don't live anywhere."

"Then you should live with us!" Hatter invited. Hare nodded fervently.

Mally smiled It sounded strangley inviting. "I'd quite like that."

"But we must warn you," Hare told her, "It's always tea-time!"

"Why?" Mally asked. "How must it always be tea-time? Where's bed-time and dinner-time and breakfast-time?"

Hatter suddenly started sobbing. "I've murdered the time!"

Hare stepped in to offer an explanation. "We were singing, for Her Majesty, and she was angry and then she beheaded Hatter for murdering the time, but hahaha-" (he started laughing deliriously) "-It didn't work! But we did kill the time. We're stuck at 6 o'clock: tea-time." Hatter let out a sob.

Mally patted Hatter's nose. "There, there. I quite like tea-time."

That lit Hatter right up. "Tea-time! Hare! Feed our mouse!"

Hare pulled out lots of food from under the table. "Mally, what sort of delicacies suit your fancy?"

Mally spied treacle resting beside a tea cup and some tea cookies. "I quite like treacle."

Hatter smiled a toothy grin. "Treacle it is!"

Hatter and Hare then proceeded to feed Mally spoonful after spoonful of marvelous treacle. It didn't take long until Mally fell into a sugar coma. When she woke up, it took her several minutes for her eyes to adjust. Even then, the Hatter and Hare kept going in and out of focus. The smiling cat was there, too, but Mally was too drowsy to even squeak. Suddenly she felt an urge to share a story.

"I have," she hiccupped, "A story."

Hare grinned. "Hatter! Cheshire! Ya hear that? She's got a story!"

Hatter nodded. "Well, shut up so she can tell it!"

Mally began her tale. "There were once three girls and they lived in a well of treacle-everything was treacle- and they wrote things only with an 'M' while they ate treacle."

Hatter clapped his hands. "A treacle well! How delightful!"

Mally slumped back down onto the table. "I think I'm going mad."

The cat laughed. "Quite alright. Everyone's mad in here."


End file.
